The Millenium Murders
by Yago13
Summary: A new tournament has begun in Domino, attracting new comers, and veterans alike. But a week before the tournament starts, a hideous murder takes place, involving a secret Millenium item. R&R plz!


**A** young boy walks out of Domino City Airport. He looks around for a moment than proceeds straight. He's heard countless rumors about the tournament he has come to enter, but none seem that they could be of any truth. Like Pegasus's long lost hooker wife is running it so she came gain control of Industrial Illusions, or that Seto Kaiba's butler tried to kill him, and took over his corporation and is starting a tournament to earn funds. No, the boy had his own suspicions about this tournament, but knew he had to find out for sure.

He began his walk to the other side of town, stopping to take a quick look at a map, showing him the hotel he was to stay at. On the way, he saw countless people of all ages preparing for the tournament, buying cards, adjusting their decks, trading. Doing whatever they could to make their decks any better, so they may have a chance of winning this tournament. The boy thought how foolish they all were, harboring false hopes of winning. He knew he was destined to win. He dreamt it! Oh yes, the dream…it was always the same. He knew that much. But not exactly what events took place in the dream…

He decided it may be good to get his mind off his dreams, and back to the tournament. He saw only one shop in town, selling cards. A big place, with a clown like object attached right above the front door. They had a line out the door, with the assortment of parents with their children, and adults there for themselves. Ropes lined the sides, as to help prevent any chaos when people came in and out. The boy was a little surprised no armed guards were present. But, as he passed the shop, he saw a squad of them, and almost tripped laughing.

He wondered how in a town where so many stars in the dueling world lived, there could only be one game shop. This town was home to such dueling titans as Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Motou. There should have been game shops everywhere! Than, something in the back of the boy's mind remembered a little known fact about the champion, Yugi. His grandfather owned a game shop in Domino! So the boy figured he would pay them a little visit after stopping by the hotel.

**He** walked in the front doors of the _Awakening_ hotel, where the duelists visiting for the tournament was staying. The doors were electronic so they opened as soon as he approached, and a doorman was waiting. He said his practiced line of welcome, and the boy paid him no mind. He walked straight to the front desk, where a young lady stood in her uniform. She smiled kindly and said, "Welcome to the _Awakening_ Hotel. Last name please?"

The boy half smiled, and said, " Suraske."

She smiled again, and looked to the computer. Her fingers flashed across the keyboard, searching for his reservation. She looked up and said "Yes, Yago Suraske?" The boy nodded, and she continued. "It says hear that you are visiting Domino for the Duel Monsters tournament, correct?" He nodded again, and she continued once more "Very god. It seems all is in order. Here is your key. All your things should be waiting in your room. It is room five-twelve, by the way. We hope you enjoy your stay at the _Awakening._" She handed him his key, and smiled sweetly.

He smiled back, and took it from her. "Thank you," He replied, walking to the elevator doors. He waited for the doors to open, and punched in the button marked '5', to go to the fifth floor.

After a few moments, the doors opened again, revealing the fifth floor, and he walked out. He went to room twelve, and inserted his key into the slot. The golden handle on the door flashed green, and the door opened.

As he walked in, he saw that his things had been taken from the airport and brought into this room, as they were supposed to. He went over to check his things to be sure everything was there, when he saw a brown paper bag in the corner, alien to him. He walked over to it, and opened it, puzzled. Inside was the most beautiful golden Pentagram he had ever seen. It was shaped like a star, surrounded by a golden ring. In the middle of the star, was an eye, looking of Egyptian origin. He marveled at it, as it began to glow in his hands. It became warm, almost. The light from the gold began to surround him in a way nothing ever had before. His eyes lit up, as it became almost transparent, and began to move into his chest, near his heart. It inserted itself, and the golden glow became dark, almost pitch black, and exploded from where the Pentagram use to be. It enveloped the boy, and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide open, pitch black…

**Serena** Mylas walked to her car from the hotel _Awakening_, where she had been working for the last few months, as a desk person. It had been a nice, steady job, helping her pay for college, to become a pediatrician, like she always dreamed.

It was dark now, as she started her shift at six, and ended at ten at night. The parking lot was nearly full when she came to work earlier that day, so she had to park quite a while away from the entrance of the hotel. As she walked, she took off her worker's blouse, revealing a tight fit tank-top with a knife going through a heart on it, and unbuttoned her slacks, stopping to put them in her arms to carry to the car. She wore under them a black skirt, with a chain coming off from the side. She had decided to go partying that night, to let some releave some stress, and see some friends..

She heard a rustle from behind her, and out of the corner of her eye saw a figure walk towards her. She spun around, dropping the items she held, and screamed out to the figure "Who's there!?" The figure didn't answer, and continued walking.

She picked up her purse, which she had dropped, and felt around in it for the protective spray she kept with her at all times. She would use it on this man if needed.

The figure stopped walking, abruptly, and smiled. She could see his eyes were closed, and he wore a long dark coat. His hair was long, and dark as well. He had a fairly pale complexion.

He said quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear "You like knives do you…" referring to the picture on her tank top. She stole a glance at her tank top, and when her eyes returned to him, he held a card in his hand. "Good…perhaps you will like this…" he laughed wickedly, and opened his eyes. They were pitch black, with no white to illuminate them whatsoever. The darkness outstretched, and seemed to go into the card. He than threw the card at her, and it started blending in to the darkness, than, into nothingness. In its place one thousand knives appeared, and skewered Serena Mylas. She didn't even have time to scream, before the laughter exploded in her ears, signaling her death…


End file.
